Fever
by LittleBlackCar
Summary: A cute little ficlett that popped into my head. Sick!Sam M to be safe, nothing too graphic.


_Dark faces. Whispering shadows. Black eyes. Blood stains covered the walls._

Dean woke with a start, sitting up too quickly. He cradled his face in his scarred hands, trying to control his breathing from yet another nightmare. They had been coming more frequently now, wreaking havoc on the 19 year olds sleep schedule. He glanced over at the clock. _6:33. _Way too early. Especially for a Monday.

With a groan he rolled out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom, where he relieved himself before hopping in the shower.

As he lathered himself up he felt his cock stir, perking to life under the luffa. Sam always made fun of him for using one, but hey they left his skin nice and smooth. With a smile he grabbed himself and brought himself to a quick release five pumps later, his brother's name on his lips.

_Sam._

Their three month anniversary was coming was coming up. Usually Dean wasn't one for romantics, but this was different. Typically the girls Dean went for were all the same. Tall, pretty blonde with blue eyes, but dumb as a rock. Easy to forget. But this was different. With Sam he could really be himself. He didn't have to lie about who he was, or where he had to go at the months end. Sam would always be there for him.

It was hard when they first started out as a real couple. Sam was afraid Dean would go out during the days while he was at school and fall into his old habits. And Dean was worried about the dumb ass teens at Sam's school harassing him for coming out last month. He could still remember that day Sam came home, covered in forming bruises and tear tracks down his cheeks. Sam had told a few friends, and it turned out those friends didn't know how to keep their mouths shut, and before long everyone knew. Dean wanted to march down there and kick the kids' asses, but Sam begged him not to, saying he needed his brother and lover here with him, and fighting would only make things worse.

Realizing Sam was right, he held his brother close to him and gently made love to him for the first time. Since then Sam never worried about his brother straying, but Dean still worried about Sam. Every day he walked out that door at precisely 6 in the morning, Dean worried what he would have to face that day. Luckily for him, Sam being the genus he is was graduating early this year, at only 15. Dean had never been prouder.

With a smile Dean quickly dried off his short hair and wrapped a towel around his waist, and went to grab his clothes for the day. But when he grabbed his bag, he noticed a lump on Sam's bed. Confused, he quickly pulled on a pair of faded jeans, forgoing his shirt and walked over to Sam's bed. He should already be at school.

"Sam?" Dean sat next to his brother on the bed. When he didn't respond, Dean lightly touched the sleeping form's shoulder, and immediately could tell something was wrong. Sam was burning up.

"Sammy?" Dean called again, shaking his brother gently.

With a moan Sam awoke. "Mmm, Dean, stop. Don't feel good. Lemme sleep." His brother mumbled, pulling the blanket up over his head.

Dean's heart lurched at that, his over protective drive kicking in. "Sam, let me take your temperature, you have a bad fever." Sam didn't say anything in protest, so Dean rummaged through his bag until he pulled out a small medical kit, in which was a thermometer.

Dean leaned over Sam's curled up form, ignoring the way the extra heat made his dick twitch, and pushed the thermometer into Sam's mouth.

After waiting a few minutes, it beeped and Dean checked it. 102. It could be worse, but Dean didn't like it. It wasn't too high, so he wouldn't take him to the ER, but he was still worried. He pressed a light kiss to Sam's forehead, pushing his hair back softly.

"Do you need anything Sammy?" Dean asked, rubbing his younger brother's back.

"Yeah" Sam said softly, before pulling back his blanket. "Come cuddle." Sam said, keeping his eyes shut.

With a smile Dean kicked off his jeans so he was just in his boxers and laid down next to Sam, pulling the blanket around them both.

"This better babe?" Dean asked his voice low and quiet.

"Mhm" Sam mumbled against Dean's neck. Before He knew it Sam was out, and Dean could feel his eyes getting heavier. He pressed a quick kiss to Sam's lips, and let himself drift off.

And this time Dean knew he wouldn't have nightmares.


End file.
